


Loki on humanity

by Ihni



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loki's not impressed by humanity, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very - VERY - short poem about Loki's thoughts on humanity, shortly after having arrived on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki on humanity

Human kind - the race is weak  
Nothing is their worth  
I bet that within a week  
I shall rule the Earth

Everyone will bow to me -  
silent, frightened, awed  
I'll be what I've aimed to be -  
leader, ruler, _god_

**Author's Note:**

> I do, occationally, read this poem to myself under my breath ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
